Trying to Save Her
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: When tragedy strikes for a certain girl, she is taken away from a home shes always knew and introduced to a world of drugs and things she'd never do before.Can a certain "enemy" find everything out before it's two late for the girl and his love for her?
1. Chapter One

A/N: My new story..Read and enjoy..It'll get original later on..So, well..You know  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Summer Hathaway, a petite girl of sixteen with long, raven black hair, stared into her large vanity mirror, smiling at herself. Quickly putting on some sparkly gold eyeshadow, Summer ran out of her room and down a large spiral staircase. Walking into her home's kitchen, the  
  
smell of french toast, bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice awoke her still sleeping senses. Sitting next to her seventeen year old brother, Trent, at the breakfast table, he was scratching his fingers through his thick and wavy black hair..Summer picked up the glass of citrus liquid in front of her, slowly sipping it as she started to watch the "22 inch television set which resided on the wooden cabinet counter which was on "CNN."  
  
"It's terrible what's happening in the world today...Suicide bombings, kidnappings, scams, bar shootings...It just sometimes makes me sick to my stomach" Summer said, while finishing her glass of orange juice  
  
"Sum..You of all people should understand the world..So, just wake up and smell the coffee" Trent said, still scratching the top of his head  
  
"Speaking of coffee...I need to meet: Katie, Alicia, Tomi and Marta at "Starbucks"...See you later, Trent" Summer said, standing up and pecking Trent on the cheek  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Trent said, a disgusted look on his face  
  
Grabbing her school bag, Summer threw on her black leather trench coat, wool gloves and hat. Then running out of her house. Jogging down a sidewalk, Summer watched leafs' slowly fall from the aspen trees then gently dropping onto the browning grass. The blue October sky showed no sign of clouds, the sun shining brightly. The "Starbucks" was seen by Summer not even thirty feet away. She smiled when seeing her four friends through the plate glass windowing of the world-wide popular coffee shop...Walking into the small store, Summer saw the long, dark brown hair and tan skin of her best friend, Katie..Next to Katie was a short girl with very, long strawberry-blonde hair, that girl was Marta..Next the Marta was a small, African-American girl with shoulder length brown hair, Alicia. Then there was Tomika, the power-house vocalist from the band Summer managed named "School of Rock." Walking to the group of her friends, Summer stood in line next to them getting ready to order some coffee.  
  
"So..How was you're weekend, Sum?" Alicia asked  
  
"Relatively normal" Summer said  
  
"Zack asked me out" Katie said, calmly  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you" Marta shrieked, Katie smiled widely  
  
"That was a long time coming, girl...We all knew that It would happen sooner or later" Tomika said, smiling at her friends happiness  
  
"What may I get you girls?" A older man asked, smiling  
  
"Hi...I'll have a Guatemala Antigua, please" Summer said  
  
"Decaf Espresso Roast..Hazelnut" Marta said  
  
"The same as her" Tomika said, pointing at Marta  
  
"Sumatra, please" Alicia said  
  
"Okay...That'll be $16.27, girls" The man said  
  
"I'll pay for it" Summer said, giving the exact amount of change to the man  
  
"Thank you and have a very nice day" The man said  
  
"You too" Summer said  
  
The group of girls, left "Starbucks" and headed towards their school: "Horace Green Preparatory School"..Katie was still giddy from Zack asking her out that weekend, Marta and Tomika were still happy for her and so was Summer, but she was thinking of other things..She was thinking of a way to get even with Freddy, the evil drummer for "School of Rock"...  
  
Flashback  
  
The band was playing their cover of "For Those About to Rock (I Salute You)" by AC/DC. Freddy was playing awesome, Zack had had a wicked solo, Katie was playing in perfect rhythm, the back-up singers were singing all the right notes and Lawrence hadn't messed up on one of the key. Summer was tapping her shoes to the beat of the song, watching everyone at different times..But, when she got to Freddy he smirked at Summer them winked..The next thing she knew, his drumsticks had hit her over the head...Summer ran over next to him and stared right into his eyes..Freddy was grinning wickedly.  
  
"Why'd you do that, Jones?" Summer asked, angrily  
  
"Because I wanted to, Hathaway" Freddy said, smirking  
  
"Apologize" Summer said  
  
"No" Freddy said  
  
"Apologize you fricking bastard" Summer yelled, kicking Freddy in the shins  
  
"Damn it! Why did you have to kick me! It was just a stupid damn joke" Freddy said  
  
"I am going to get even with you..Sooner than you think" Summer said  
  
"I'll be waiting for that day then" Freddy said, smiling  
  
"I hate him so much" Summer muttered under her breath  
  
"Bitch" Freddy whispered  
  
End Flashback  
  
It might of seemed like a regular Summer/Freddy argument then, but she was taking this one serious this time..He was always picking on her and just being a total and complete jerk 24/7..She was finally going to make him pay. Arriving to their school, the girls stopped for a  
  
minute to just look at the building.  
  
"Another week in hell" Alicia said  
  
"This bites" Marta said "School sucks"  
  
"I can't wait to see Zack! I can't wait till Friday..It's going to start our lives together..We can be together forever and ever, then get married and have little Zack's and Katie's" Katie said, smiling dreamingly  
  
"You really want that?" Summer asked  
  
"Yeah..I do" Katie said  
  
"Katie..Those are the miracles you pray for..Get on your knees right now" Summer said, Katie laughed  
  
"Be serious" Katie said  
  
"I am..Pray, Katie..Pray to the God of dating" Summer said  
  
"Okay" Katie said, getting down on her knees "Please make all the things I just said come true..Please, I beg you"  
  
"Get up, girl. You've made your point" Alicia said, helping Katie up  
  
"Let's go find the boys" Tomika said  
  
"We all know where they'll be" Katie said  
  
"The music room" The girls said, in unison  
  
Summer, Tomika, Alicia, Katie and Marta ran into the school, coffee in hand. When they got to the music room sure enough the guys were there. Zack, was finishing up a Guitar solo, his ear length brunette hair shaking widely in every direction. Lawrence, was waiting for his solo on the keyboard, reading a book..While on the other hand, Freddy was fidgeting in his seat, wanting to play..His blonde and purple spiked hair looked as stiff as a rock onto of his head..Freddy and Summer exchanged glares as Zack stopped playing.  
  
"Hey, Zack" Katie said  
  
"Katie" Zack said, sitting down his Guitar  
  
"Come here" Katie said, Zack walked over and kissed her  
  
"It's the prude" Freddy said, his eyes locked on Summer  
  
"I guess you're referring to me, so..Um..Bastard" Summer said, running over and jumping on Freddy  
  
When Summer, she knocked over the drum set and Freddy also. Summer was punching and pulling at Freddy's prized hair, while he was trying to get her off of him. Before their friends could stop them, Mr. Larson, the gym teacher came in and picked Summer up with one hand.  
  
"Miss Hathaway, Mr. Jones...To the office now" Mr. Larson said  
  
"You are so lucky there isn't band practice today" Summer said  
  
"You lucky I don't have my pocket knife" Freddy said  
  
"Loser" Summer said  
  
"Tramp" Freddy said  
  
The pair stomped down to the principal's office, trying to stay as far away from each other as they could. When they arrived there, Ms. Mullins was waiting for them. She was smirking, Mr. Larson had called her and told the whole incident.  
  
"Sit" Ms. Mullins said, the two teens obeyed her  
  
"Hi" Freddy said, waving  
  
"Nice to see you yet again, Frederick..Summer, Did Freddy really do something bad enough for you to jump him?" Ms. Mullins asked  
  
"Yes" Summer said  
  
"What were you thinking?" Ms. Mullins asked  
  
"I wasn't thinking" Summer said  
  
"You sure about that?" Freddy said  
  
"Yes, I'm sure about that" Summer said, in a mimicking tone of voice  
  
"We can get this over with quickly if you two apologize to each other" Ms. Mullins said  
  
"I'm sorry..Freak" Summer said  
  
"I'm sorry, too...Bitch" Freddy said  
  
"Language, Frederick..Well, you can go" Ms. Mullins said  
  
"Okay..Bye, Ms. Mullins" Summer said  
  
"Bye..Don't kill each other" Ms. Mullins said  
  
"We won't" Freddy and Summer said in unison, smiling. Then glaring at each other  
  
"Oh dear God" Ms. Mullins said, putting her head in her hands  
  
Summer ran into her first hour class: Math. Sitting next to Zack, she waited for Mrs. Beckham to start the lesson.  
  
"Late, Miss Hathaway?" Mrs. Beckham asked, pushing her glasses down to the brim of her nose  
  
"I was with Mullins" Summer said  
  
"And why is that?" Mrs. Beckham asked  
  
"I got in a fight with Freddy Jones" Summer said  
  
"Physical or verbal?" Mrs. Beckham asked  
  
"Physical..Can we get to the lesson now?" Summer asked  
  
"Yes..Just don't talk to me like that again and try not to be late" Mrs. Beckman said, Summer nodded  
  
Summer listened to Mrs. Beckham's lecture on the importance of pre-algebra. Zack decided the raven haired girl next to him a note.  
  
Why'd you go post-mental on Spazzy?  
  
Summer took the note Zack had just gave her. She read the note and then quickly wrote a response.  
  
I wanted to...He pissed me off.  
  
Summer gave Zack the note...He read it and nodded, then giving his attention to the teacher.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After school, Summer arrived home, she was planning on eating some ice cream and watching "Maury" on channel 5..But, instead of that her mother, Jeannie was waiting for her in the living room..She need to sort out her plans for that night.  
  
"Summer..As you know your father and I are going out tonight" Jeannie said  
  
"Yeah, I do know" Summer said  
  
"Well, since Trent is going to stay over at Matt's..And since Jessica and Ariannah are going to Mary's..Well, you're staying with our neighbors" Jeannie said, Summer's mouth dropped open  
  
"T-the..Mom! I can't stay with Freddy's family!" Summer shrieked  
  
"No..It's just Freddy" Jeannie said  
  
"Just Freddy! How could you do this to me mom?" Summer asked  
  
"Summer, honey..You and Freddy are in the band together, so I thought..." Jeannie said, being cut off by her daughter  
  
"That's exactly it..You thought! I am so not going there!" Summer yelled  
  
"It's already settled, dear..Go get ready..We're leaving after dinner" Jeannie said, getting up and walking away  
  
Summer threw herself onto the tan "L" shaped couch, stuffing her face in a white pillow.."No! Not Freddy..Why not Zack or Marta or something?" Summer asked herself..Sighing deeply, Summer sat up, grabbing the television remote and turned on "Jerry Springer" instead of  
  
"Maury."  
  
"Today we are talking about dysfunctional families..How many of you out there think your family is a slight bit dysfunctional?" Jerry Springer asked on the television  
  
"Sure as hell mine is" Summer said, sarcastically  
  
A/N: How'd you like it? It's not going to be a sappy, love story..It's going to turn tragic later on..So, R&R! Passes out Snickers bars 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
Summer sat the the Jones's kitchen table, while Eileen Hones got her some lemonade..Summer was trying to erase the memory of everything that had happened the last two days, so when Freddy walked into the kitchen she flashed his a bright smile. Freddy sat next to Summer, thinking that something was majorly wrong with her or she was trying to set a good impression..He sat into the chair next to her, putting his arm around Summer's shoulders..He was going to play along with her little game.  
"Here's you're lemonade, dear...We're going to get going now, Frederick. Be good" Eileen said  
"We will" Freddy said, pulling Summer into a tight hug  
"Aren't you just the best of friends" Eileen said, a smile on her face  
"Yep, we are" Summer said, gasping for breath  
"Bye, Mom" Freddy said

As soon as everyone had left the house, Freddy let go of Summer and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a Coke and some grapes. Summer rubbed the middle of her neck, it was sore from Freddy's bear hug.  
"Jesus, Freddy...This is not "_Smackdown!_" or "_RAW_"" Summer said  
"You watch wrestling?" Freddy asked, smirking  
"Yeah..I don't really care that you did that just try not to go Batista on me ever again" Summer said  
"Gotcha" Freddy said, clicking his tongue "How about going Randy Orton on you?"  
"No...That's way worse..Who knows what he'd do to girl like me" Summer said  
"I do" Freddy said, Summer threw an ice cube at him  
"How about I go Torrie Wilson on you?" Summer asked, sarcastically  
"I'd really like that! She's a complete babe" Freddy exclaimed  
"Whatever" Summer said, rolling her eyes  
"I mean it" Freddy said  
"What do you want to do?" Summer asked  
"What do you mean?" Freddy asked, sarcastically  
"You know what I mean..Do you want to watch a movie, swim, skateboard..Whatever" Summer said, drinking some lemonade  
"Let's swim..We can sit in the hot tub and talk or something" Freddy said  
"Okay..Is my swim-suit still in the changing room?" Summer asked, Freddy nodded  
"Yeah...I didn't need to use it for anything" Freddy said, Summer raised in eyebrow  
"I hope that was a joke" Summer said  
"It was..Don't worry" Freddy said  
"Good. I'm going to change" Summer said, running off

Freddy jumped up onto the Teflon counter-top and finished his pop, smirking the whole time...Summer could be cool if he got to know her..All he really did know about her was her birthday and favorite colors..Which was pretty pathetic if you think about it. He had known her since they were babies and he didn't know practically anything about the girl next door.

Freddy ran into his bedroom and quickly changed into his swimming trunks. When he got to the pool, Summer was already in the hot tub wearing her black bikini with skulls on it..Freddy jumped into the water and scooted next to his guest, waiting for her to talk.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Freddy asked  
"Well..I kind of wanted to know why we are always so mean to each other...Do we really have a reason to?" Summer asked  
"No..I think it's because we don't really appreciate each other..We know no personal information about each other" Freddy said  
"Do you want to know some stuff about me?" Summer asked  
"Sure" Freddy said  
"Okay..My favorite bands are: AC/DC, Metallica and The Ramones. My favorite TV shows are: "_Degrassi_", "_Wrestling_" and "_The Days_"..I like horror movies and watching talk shows like "_Jerry Springer_" and "_Maury_"..You?" Summer asked  
"So..I like Nirvana, Metallica, AC/DC and KISS..I like talk shows too, "_Jerry Springer_" is my favorite though..It's funny" Freddy said, Summer chuckled  
"Yeah..The stuff some people will do for getting attention" Summer said  
"I know" Freddy said  
"Are we bonding?" Summer asked  
"Maybe..Want to get out of her and have a few drinks?..I can make us a hardball cooler" Freddy said  
"Um...Sure" Summer said, hesitantly  
"We can just keep our suits on..I'll get some towels..Go pick a DVD that we can watch" Freddy said, Summer nodded

Summer walked into the living room and picked out the DVD: "_American Wedding_"...When Freddy came into the living room, he gave her a red towel and walked over to the liquor cabinet.  
"A little bit of vodka, a splash of orange juice..Some club soda and ice..Here" Freddy said, handing Summer the drink  
"Have you done this before?" Summer asked  
"A couple of times..When you're parents out out a the country club and you are all alone in a huge house..With a liquor cabinet..How could I resist?" Freddy asked, smirking  
"I guess I couldn't" Summer said  
"Let's watch the movie" Freddy said, walking over to the couch and sitting down

The first half of the movie went by pretty quick...Then as soon as Stifler started dancing in the gay bar..Summer looked over at Freddy, who was looking at her and a weird feeling came over her...She wanted him..She wanted to kiss him..So, with all of her courage, Summer leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss of Freddy..The blonde haired boy she had kissed was amazed..He never though that the bossy, up-tight band manager would kiss him.  
"I'm sorry, Jones" Summer said, wiping her mouth  
"No...You're a really good kisser" Freddy said, Summer blushed

"Yeah..I don't have a lot of experience though" Summer said  
"Zack?" Freddy asked  
"Yeah..He was the only boyfriend I had that I really, truly cared about..But, you know..Not everything is meant to be" Summer said, shrugging  
"The same with Katie..One day we were making out on Dewey's recling chair..The next..Poof! She's gone" Freddy said, when the phone rang  
"I'll get it" Summer said, running over to answer the phone "Hello? Jones residence"  
"Is this Summer Hathaway?" A man asked  
"Yes..Why?" Summer asked  
"Are you're parents Jeannie and Greg Hathaway?" The man asked  
"Yes..Who is this?" Summer asked  
"This is Officer DeGrote...I am very sorry to inform you, but..There's been an accident" Officer DeGrote said, Summer turned a shade paler  
"A-a accident? What kind of an accident?" Summer asked, Freddy now looking concerned  
"A car accident, Miss..They didn't make it" Officer DeGrote said "We need you to come to the station sometime tonight"  
"O-okay" Summer said, quickly hanging up the phone  
"Are you okay, Tinkerbelle?" Freddy asked, Summer just whimpered  
"They're dead" Summer said, Freddy closed his eyes  
"Come here" Freddy said, Summer walked over and dropped into the blonde drummer's arms

Freddy held a crying Summer in his arms for twenty minutes, each time he head hear scream out "_Why?_" his heart sank lower and lower into his stomach...Finally, he lifted her head up and softly kissed her on the lips...Summer pushed Freddy down and kissed him, then combing her fingers through his spiky hair.  
"Do you want to?" Freddy asked  
"No" Summer said  
"Okay" Fraddy said  
"I hate you" Summer said  
"What's up?" Freddy asked, groggily  
"H-how could you? How could you just try to take advantage of me like that?" Summer asked, tears streaming down her cheeks  
"I didn't take advantage of you" Freddy said, sitting up  
"Damn it, Jones..I just found out my parents were dead! I'm still trying to take that in..No..They're not dead..I'm just hallucinating" Summer said  
"Sum..They're dead" Freddy said  
"Shut the hell up! You know what? I'm leaving! I'm going to prove to myself that I am just being delusional..Goodbye forever, Jones..I hate you" Summer said, running out of the house

Freddy covered his hands with his face..He had just made a terrible mistake. He had just broken her heart more than it should of been broken that night, if not at all...He looked at the ceiling of his home, not ashamed that he had just shed a tear..He was griefing for Summer..He knew her parents, they were like family to him..She didn't realize that he was hurting too.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
Arriving at the police station, Summer walked in stable and calm..Actually smiling. She wanted to prove that Freddy was wrong or that this was all just a really bad dream..A man, who was obviously Officer DeGrote stood up when he saw the girl walking into the station. He walked over, putting a sympathetic arm over her shoulder only to have it slapped off.  
"I don't even know why I came here" Summer said  
"Miss..I already told you..You're parents were in a terrible accident" Officer DeGrote said  
"No..You're just playing a really sick joke on me" Summer said, angrily  
Summer..You're parents have been killed" Officer DeGrote said, Summer's eyes started to fill with tears  
"No..You're lying! You're fricking lying! My parents are not dead!" Summer yelled  
"They are! We need to figure out who you and you're siblings are going to stay with" Officer DeGrote said, Summer screamed  
"No..No..They can't be.They can't be" Summer muttered, putting her hands over her ears  
"I'm so sorry" Officer DeGrote said  
  
Summer ran out of the building, crying hysterically, slamming the door behind him. It had started raining..The sky was dark and cloudy, the perfect weather to fit how Summer was feeling...It started raining hard, Summer getting soaked from head to toe...Dropping on stomach, Summer slammed her fists into the hard, rocky ground.   
"Why! Why the hell us? Why did you have to kill my parents"?" Summer yelled  
  
Getting up, a soaked Summer ran back into the police station, going into the nearest bathroom and looking at her wet, puffy read eyes, mangled hair..Everything was a mess..Glaring at herself, Summer raised her hand and slammed into the mirror..The glass shattered to her surprised, cutting her hands deeply..Walking out into the main room, her hands dripping blood, Officer DeGrote grabbed the girl.  
"Summer..We need to fix those cuts up" Officer DeGrote said  
"No..Leave me alone" Summer said  
"No..Rose..Bring the first aid kit over here" Officer DeGrote said, Rose ran over and sat on a chair near Summer pulling her down to wrap up the cuts  
"Don't fucking touch me..Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Summer yelled  
"I need to knock her out..It's the only way I'll be able to bandage her up" Rose said, Officer DeGrote nodded  
  
Rose took out and needle and filled it with a liquidy medicine..Then putting it into a struggling Summer's arm..This effects came quick..Because before Summer knew it..She was knocked out cold.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Freddy sat on his couch, staring at the '55 inch television in front of him, waiting for his parents to arrive home. He was trying to keep his mind off Summer...Summer and how much pain she was probably feeling right now. Throwing the remote at the wall on the right to him, Freddy screamed. He watched the remote break in two, hitting the hard wood flooring with a slam.  
"Damn it! I need to see if she is okay" Freddy yelled, digging his fingernails into his knees  
"You need to see if who is okay?" A voice asked  
  
Freddy looked over to see his parents standing by the still open liquor cabinet...His younger brother, Jeremy was staring with the wide, curious blue eyes of a five year old child..Freddy tried to smile, but didn't have the strength to.  
"Where is Summer?" Brad Jones asked  
"She's at the police station" Freddy said, quickly  
"What!? Frederick James Jones! What do you do to that girl?" Eileen asked, her face scrunched up in anger  
"Nothing! Jesus, Mom..Do you think I try to mess around with every living and breathing female?" Freddy asked, his hands starting to shake  
"I wouldn't know" Eileen asked  
"Her..Her..Her parents are dead, okay? They were killed in a car accident tonight" Freddy said, slowly  
"Wh-what? Are they sure it's them?" Brad asked  
"I guess so" Freddy said, quietly  
"Oh, Brad! Jeannie and Greg..Those poor children" Eileen said, tears filling up her eyes  
"I'm going to go to sleep" Freddy said  
  
Slowly getting up from his seat, Freddy walked down to his basement bedroom..As soon as he got to his bed, he got under his green comforter, pulling the blanket tightly up to his chin. He closed his eyes and hoped this was all just a really bad dream..He really didn't want Summer to have to deal with all of what was happening.  
  
No..He had to go see Summer..Getting up from his bed, Freddy threw on his raincoat and ran out of his bedroom. Leaving his house, the teen ran to see one of his best friends..He went to comfort Summer.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer woke up to the a bright light..Shooting up from where she was laying, Summer frantically looked around the room she was in: She saw her siblings Trent, Jessica and Ariannah...Trent was in a ball at the corner of the room, staring in shock at the white walls..Jessica and Ariannah were hysterically crying, hugging each other tightly, she knew she was still at the police station. Tears quickly filling her eyes, a woman who Summer recognized as her aunt Miriam walked over and gave her a hug.  
"Oh, baby..It's going to be okay" Miriam said  
"Ariannah..Jessie..Trent" Summer muttered, getting up and running over to Trent  
"Sum..I..I..I can't believe it" Trent said, as Ariannah and Jessica ran over to them  
"I know" Summer said, quietly  
"Summer..We're you drinking or something? I smell alcohol on your breath" Trent asked  
"Yeah..Freddy made me a drink at his house" Summer said  
"Are Mom and Dad coming home soon?" Jessica asked, rubbing her puffy red eyes  
"Yeah..When are they?" Ariannah asked  
"They're never coming home..They're dead..They died painful, horrible deaths" Summer said  
"Don't say that, Summer dear..You'll traumatize them" Miriam said  
"Traumatize them? Don't you think I'm traumatized? I was making out with my enemy, which was pretty nice by the way..And then I get a call by some fricking police officer saying that two of the most important people in my life are dead..Don't you think that would traumatize me? Don't you think it traumatized all of us when we found out?" Summer asked, angrily  
"She was my sister! I'm feeling as much pain as you are" Miriam said  
"No..It's way different" Summer said, shaking from anger  
"Calm down, Sum" Trent said  
"You're scaring me" Jessica said, crying  
"I think I'm going to throw up" Summer said, putting a hand over her mouth  
  
Running to the nearest bathroom, Summer dropped on her knees and threw up...Flushing the toilet, Summer wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper, looking at the shattered mirror above her then to her wrapped up cuts...Thinking that there were a lot of ways to turn from this, she went through her options: Suicide, Anorexia or Bulimia, Cutting...She didn't want to do any of those things..She need to be there for her brother and sisters now..But, she knew she could always turn to those things some other time.  
  
Summer shot her head up quickly at the sound of someone slamming into the door, she saw Freddy...Glaring up at the drummer, Summer ignored his looks of sympathy..Sitting down next to the crying girl, Freddy wrapped his arm around her. Summer laid her head onto his shoulder and cried.  
"Hey..Tinkerbelle. I'll always be here for you, okay? So will everyone else in the band" Freddy said  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up..But, It's not working at all..I don't want to be cheered up right now..I want to die" Summer said  
"Don't say..." Freddy said, but was cut off  
"Summer, baby girl? Are you okay? We have to get going..I settled everything with Officer DeGrote..You and your siblings are going to live with my husband, your cousin and I" Miriam said  
"I'm not going" Summer yelled, putting her head in Freddy's chest  
"You have to..I'm your legal guardian now" Miriam said  
"No! I am not going!" Summer yelled  
"You are" Miriam said, walking in and grabbing Summer around her waist  
"Freddy! Help me! I don't want to go!" Summer yelled, being pulled out of the room by her aunt  
"I'll see you soon..I'll find a way to help you..I love you" Freddy yelled  
"I love you, too! Tell the band that I love them also!" Summer yelled, choking on her words  
  
Freddy leaned against the bathroom wall, slamming his head back onto it..He wanted to help Summer, he did so much...He just didn't know how he could..He knew he couldn't..He didn't even know why he had said the whole "love" thing..He knew that he loved Summer and the band all the same way..But, the two had never said that to each other directly..He knew it was just a effect of..No, he was confused..He was so damn confused..He didn't know what to do at all..He just knew he need to sort everything out.


	4. Chapter Four

Warning: This chapter contains: talking about drugs and some drug use  
  
Chapter Four:  
Miriam had buckled her niece tightly into the back seat of her SUV. The raven-haired sixteen year old was still screaming and struggling..She wanted to get back to Freddy and all of her friends..Trent was trying to clam her down, but that only resulted in a few punches to his head.  
"Take me back..Please, let me go home..I want to see Freddy again..Let me stay with him or Katie..Please" Summer said, crying hysterically  
"I can't do that, doll" Miriam said, starting up her car "You're mine now"  
"Never..You'll never take the place of our parents..You will never be more than an aunt to us" Trent said, angrily  
"A aunt who we only see on Christmas and Thanksgiving" Jessica said  
"Shut up and quit your blubbering..Damn Summer, you need to grow up" Miriam said  
  
Summer glared at the back of her aunts head during the last comments..Summer wasn't the one who needed to grow up..Miriam was.  
  
The rest of the five-mile trip to her aunts house was in silence..When they were all in the house, Summer tried to break free from Miriam's bear-hug grasp..Everything was so terrible for Summer today. The sight of their uncle, Adam, made Summer a bit relieved...Adam was one of the nicest people in the family..He always visited Summer and her siblings once a month, got them presents on their birthdays and during the Christmas holidays. He welcomed each of the grieving children with sympathetic hug..They could tell he was really hurting from the news of Jeannie and Greg's deaths.  
"I am so sorry, kids...If you need anything..Tell me" Adam said  
"Thanks, Adam..But, no thanks..I just need some sleep" Summer said, putting on a very fake smile  
"Okay..You'll be staying with Brianna..That is until we can get your basement room ready" Adam said, Summer slowly nodded  
"Lead the way" Summer mumbled  
  
Summer followed Adam up a very small staircase and into the first room on the second floor...Summer looked in to see her cousin, Brianna..Brianna was punk, as some people call it..She had dyed her hair red and black, she wore clothes from the local Hot Topic..Summer smiled grimly at her cousin, sitting on the bed Brianna wasn't on.  
"This is where you will sleep" Adam said, patting the mattress "We'll get your stuff tomorrow from your..house"  
"Okay" Summer said, quietly  
"Have a nice sleep..I hope you might feel a little better tomorrow morning" Adam said, walking out of the room  
"Like I ever will, you stupid bastard" Summer said, under her breath  
"You're looking very...Professional, Sum" Brianna said  
"Well, you're looking like you're usual slutty self, Bri" Summer said  
"Well, you..." Brianna said, but stopped walking over to hug her cousin  
"It's really nice to see you, Bri..Especially now" Summer said, quietly  
"I am so sorry" Brianna said  
"Thanks" Summer said. quickly  
"How are things with you and Zack?" Brianna asked, getting off the subject of the deaths  
"We broke up three months ago..I'm with no one now..Well, kind of" Summer said, tears filling her eyes  
"Is it that Freddy dude?" Brianna asked. Summer nodded  
"Yeah..How'd you know?" Summer asked, Brianna laughed  
"I know my favorite cousin" Brianna said  
"I thought Amy was you're favorite cousin" Summer said, coldly  
"No..I..Anyway's, I have something that will make you feel better" Brianna said, grabbing a box under her bed  
"What's in that thing?" Summer asked  
"Look for yourself" Brianna said  
  
Summer cautiously opened the box lid to see something she would never expect to see...It was in a small plastic bag..It looked like baby powder..Summer stared speechless at her cousin.  
"Is that..Is that.." Summer stuttered, being cut off  
"Yeah" Brianna said  
"You have Cocaine in you're bedroom? What are you thinking? You could get ca-..." Summer said, but was cut off again  
"No..Sum..This will make you happy again..It's for you and me to use right now" Brianna said, smiling  
"Really?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow  
"Really, really" Brianna said  
"Well...I could try it..There isn't really any harm" Summer said, Brianna laughed  
"I know there isn't" Brianna said, taking the bag out of it's box "Be careful..Don't take too much at once"  
"Okay" Summer said, as Brianna spread the pale white powder onto the lid of the cardboard box  
"Here we go" Brianna said  
  
After ten minutes everything seemed new to Summer..She didn't think it was because she had been snorting "Coke" either...Her parents were not in her mind, It was only Brianna and her then..They were jumping around the room, laughing hysterically..Then suddenly Summer stopped...She had heard something.  
"What was that?" Summer asked, her head shooting from one side to another  
"Nothing! It's just the drug playing tricks on you..Oh my God! That is so funny" Brianna said, laughing hysterically  
"No..Seriously..I hear a..Oh! There it is again..It's like a: Bling, bling, bling, bling, blong, blong, blong, blong..It sounds so cool"!" Summer shrieked  
"No..This is all so cool" Brianna said "I can see all these pretty lights"  
"Really? I can too" Summer said, laughing  
"You're really cool, Sum..This is the best" Brianna said  
"I hope..I hope we can do this again" Summer muttered  
"Yup, we can..I have tons of..Tons of..Stuff..If not, Billy can get it for me" Brianna said  
"Billy who?" Summer asked  
"Billy, um...I don't know! It's Billy..Billy Falduto" Brianna said  
"I know him! He use to be in the band with me" Summer shrieked  
"I'm tiered..This is really wearing me out" Brianna said, dropping onto next floor  
"Me too" Summer said, closing her eyes and dropping next to Brianna  
  
This was all so new to Summer....She loved it..She didn't want it to stop, even though she knew that it was wring..She wanted more..She needed more..She just had to get her hands on more drugs.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:  
Dear Diary,  
Oh my God! I have such a headache..Last night was the third time I snuffed Cocaine with Bri...It's not a bad a I thought it would be..I actually feel relieved of all of my problems while I'm'm high on the shit..Even though it might be physically and emotionally hurtful..And it might damage my brain or heart..I really don't know what I'm thinking..I don't even know if I am thinking anymore.  
  
See, this whole drug thing is really screwing up my mind...My angel issay: "_Stop, Tink before its two late_", on the other hand my devil is saying: "_Screw it into the ground, Babe..Drugs are you're new friend. Suck it up..Deal with the facts_"...It's getting really annoying. I tell myself every night before I fall asleep to not take anything the next day, but I never listen to myself..It's like a movie rewinding in my mind, going from one place to another then back again.

Today is my first day at a school since my parents died...It's still really hard to deal with the deaths of the two most important people in my life..But, I think the drugs are clearing my mind of everything..Anyway's, Miriam and Adam cannot afford for us to go to Horace Green anymore..So, we're now o going to Middlebrow Elementary and High School..It sounds really sucky, I know..But, at least I get to with Brianna..She helped me changed my style from: Secretary type to punk/Goth rocker...From now on I am only going to wear the colors: black, red, pink, purple and blue..I will also wear: spike, gothic jewelry and whatnot..I am not going to be the same Summer Jane Hathaway.  
  
Brianna told me about twenty minutes ago that Billy is really looking forward to seeing me...I don't know about it though..I mean, when did the fashion-loving, almost gay Billy Falduto turn into a bad-ass, druggie? Time can really take it's toll.  
  
The only thing that really suck so far at Miriam's's home is this...She will not let me speak to anyone from the band! She took away my cellphone and laptop...She say I need to forget the past and get on with the future..Screw that, I am going to find away to communicate with my friends..Even if it means I have to get a two-way..Well, I guess I'll'l write later..I have to get to school...  
  
Long Live Rock 'n' Roll  
Summer xoxo  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer slowly walked downstairs to the smell of breakfast, but not thesame smell she was use too...It wasn't freshly squeezed orange juice and french toast..She smelled coffee and blueberry pancakes, it was good..But, wasn't like home.  
  
Summer sat on a wooden barstool, over a ceramic countertop. Brianna wasstaring absentmindedly at the wall in front of her, Summer knew that this was a effect of the drugs she took before everyone woke up..She did it every morning and every night..Summer tapped her on the shoulder, which was a suspire to her cousin..Because she jumped out ofthe chair, hitting her head on the countertop.  
"Damn it! Tell me before you do something like that to me, Sum" Brianna said, angrily  
"Sorry, Bri..I just wanted to know if we're getting a ride to school" Summer said  
"Yeah...The bus" Brianna said, getting back into her seat  
"The bus..Oh, yeah..Should have know" Summer said, sighing  
"Haven't you ever rode on any other mechanically engineered machine than a car, limo and plane?" Brianna asked, sarcastically  
"I've rode a bus before..On the way to the 'Battle of the Bands' with my old b-..." Summer said, being cut off  
"No talking of the past, Summer dear" Miriam said, stirring some pancake mix  
"Sorry, Miriam" Summer said, quietly  
"You two should get going..The bus is here" Miriam said  
"Okay, Bye mommy" Brianna said, kissing her mother's cheek  
"Bye, baby" Miriam said  
"Bye" Summer muttered  
  
As Miriam said the bus arrived in front of the home right when they went outside...It was a very cold day, the sun was not shining and snow laid in a thick blanket over the dead grass. Summer cautiously gotonto the bus to hear whistles, she looked behind her at Brianna to seeguys slapping her behind and looking up her mini-skirt.."_I guess she's got a reputation_" Summer thought, rolling her eyes. Brianna sat in a seat near the back of the bus, Summer sat in the same seat around her looking for Billy.  
"Sum, look behind you" Brianna said  
  
Summer turned her head to see Billy..Or what looked like Billy. He had totally changed, his hair which was usually dark brown was now dyed midnight black..He had about four piercing's in each ear, his skin was pale and sickly looking. Summer smiled widely at the sight of her old  
friend..On the inside she was worried for him, because of the he looked didn't seem healthy at all.  
"Hey, Billy" Summer said  
"Long time no see, Tinkerbelle" Billy said, Summer laughed at her old nickname  
"How have you been?" Summer asked  
"Pretty good...I see you've changed your style" Billy said  
"I guess I have" Summer said, dully  
"It's hot" Billy said, licking his lips  
"Um..Okay" Summer said, rolling her eyes  
"No, seriously...You should hang out with us after school" Billy said  
"I don't really know..I have a lot of work to do and all" Summer said  
"Whatever" Billy said  
  
Summer turned around and faced the front of the bus, she stayed like this for the rest of the ride to her new school...Going to a public school was going to be very strange. Summer knew it would be, now she could wear almost anything she wanted to wear..Not the same uniform five days a week. The school was very new looking, the outside was painted bluish-grey and had a window about every ten inches..When getting into the school, Summer got weird looks along with her cousin,Billy and their other friends. She ignored it, these were almost the same exact glances she got before fifth grade at Horace Green..The ones of curiosity, she knew the only reason they were staring is because how they dressed and how their make-up and hair was done...Summer hated her new style and wanted to change back to her old self, but knew she couldn't...It was almost like Brianna was making her be like this..She didn't like it either.  
"Get to your class..No use in missing the first one of your school  
year here" Brianna said, walking off  
"Bri! I don't know where English is" Summer yelled  
"I do..I have it with you, come on" Billy said  
  
Summer listen to the boy and followed him. Since she already had been to the school once, for a tour of the building, Summer knew where her locker was and dropped her bag off on the way to class. When they arrived into the classroom, they got the same exact glances..Everyone remained quiet though, there was no teasing or laughing..It was just pure, creepy silence..Summer didn't know why, but she knew it was because of Billy..They sat in the farthest seat in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to start her lesson.  
"Class..We have a new student. Summer Hathaway..Please stand up, Summer" The teacher said  
  
Summer reluctantly stood up, looking down at her feet nervously. The class stared at her with interest, but before anyone could say anythingSummer sat back down.  
"Okay, then..Let's get back to our discussion on William Shakespeare" The teacher said  
  
Summer was intrigued by the lesson, but her thinking was stopped when she felt something hit her arm. She looked down to see a folded piece of paper with the words "_To Summer, From Billy_" on the front. Summer slowly opened the note and read it quickly.  
  
_After school...You, me..The park  
_  
Summer eyed Billy before quickly writing back to him..She was confused about it, what did he actually mean by what he had wrote? Summer was about to find out.  
  
_Huh? What are you babbling about?_  
  
Summer threw the note at Billy, who caught it with his right hand. Before Summer could start thinking about English again, another note landed on the desk.  
  
_You know_  
  
That's all it said..But, Summer realized what he meant..She looked at him, feeling sick to her stomach and went back to listening to her teacher...How did Billy think she would just do anything like that? It was very gross to Summer and she was planning on ignoring him that day.  
When class was over, Summer avoided Billy, staring at her feet the whole way to her locker. When she arrived at locker "_225_", Summer sat her books carefully onto the metal surface, grabbing her math book. Summer suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped around to see a girl with curly red hair and sparkling green eyes..She smiled brightly at Summer.  
"Hello, I'm Isabella Johnson..This is your first day, I presume" Isabella said  
"I guess it is" Summer said  
"Where did you move from?" Isabella asked  
"The other end of town...I use to go to Horace Green" Summer said, steering away from the subject of why she didn't go there any longer  
"Oh, okay..Is your next class math?" Isabella asked  
"Yeah" Summer said  
"I have math, too..I'll walk with you there..So, are you friends with Billy?" Isabella asked  
"We use to be friends..He went to Horace Green also..But, started going here back on eighth grade..He was the fashion designer in my old back _'School of Rock'_..He's changed a lot since then" Summer said  
"I've heard of that band..Anyway's, if you don't want to turn into a total and complete drug addict..Don't hang out with him" Isabella said  
"You're right" Summer said  
"Well, let's get to class" Isabella said, Summer nodded


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
Dear Diary,  
So, tonight I am going to go to one of Billy's parties...It's for the whole grade and maybe school. If I presume correctly I know drugs and alcohol will be everywhere in his parents house..Thank God, Mr. and Mrs. Falduto are out of town this week!

I found a pay-phone yesterday and called Katie...She was so excited to hear from me, but felt terrible of what had happened. I invited her and everyone in the band to Billy's party, which she said she will absolutely go to..So, I guess I'll be seeing Katie! I have to go..Brianna is calling for me..I think she wants me to help her pick out something  
to wear to the party tonight..All I know is that I am wearing regular clothes all the way.. The Goth/punk style is so not for me.

Long Live Rock 'n' Roll  
Summer xoxo  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Freddy walked around his overly large bedroom, throwing clothes from one end of the room to the other...He was going to Billy Falduto's party tonight with the band and for some reason wanted to look good for the raven-haired girl he secretly loved.  
"Black? Red? Blue? Purple?..Pink? No gross" Freddy said, throwing shirts at his best friend, Zack Mooneyham  
"Dude, just pick something..Sum will think you look hot in anything" Zack said, smirking  
"I'm not dressing up for Summer" Freddy said, stopping in his tracks  
"Freddy, It's pretty obvious that you really have it bad for our Tinkerbelle" Zack said  
"No I don't..Well, maybe a little bit..But, don't tell anyone" Freddy said  
"I won't" Zack said, rolling his eyes  
"What should I wear?" Freddy asked  
"Something she will like..Your Metallica shirt and black pants from Hot Topic" Zack said  
"The ones with the skull chain?" Freddy asked, Zack nodded  
Freddy threw on the clothes and ran downstairs. He told his parents goodbye and left... Leaving Zack to follow him out, five minutes later when he realized that Freddy had left the house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summer stood silently in the kitchen of Billy's home, she had a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other...It was the first beer she had ever had and the teen was sipping it slowly. The other room was already filled with drunk or high teens, dancing to heavy metal music. Summer wanted to get away from that all, she was also waiting of her friends from the band to get there.  
"This all sucks" Summer muttered to herself, puffing in cigarette smoke  
  
Just then, Summer felt someone grab her from behind..Jumping, she dropped the cigarette in her hand onto her barefoot..Shrieking in pain, Summer turned around and punched who had made her do that..It was Billy. Summer slightly laughed and helped the boy up from the ground, where he had just fallen.  
"Sorry about that" Summer said  
"It's okay..I'm the one who should be sorry..Look at your foot" Billy said  
  
Summer looked down to see a burn on the middle of her foot..The burn looked pretty deep, was slightly bleeding and hurt like hell.  
"It looks bad" Summer said  
"Come on..I'll take you upstairs, so we can clean it up" Billy said, grabbing Summer's hand  
  
Summer and Billy walked upstairs and went into the small bathroom on the left side of the staircase. Billy opened up the cabinet and pulled out four things: A bandage, peroxide, gauze and some Cocaine..Summer eyed Billy cautiously while he fixed her foot up..When he was finished, Billy opened the plastic bag and dumped it onto the blue countertop.  
"You go first" Billy said, nodding towards the white powder  
"No..You" Summer said  
"Whatever" Billy said, shrugging  
  
Billy grabbed a small tube-like straw and snuffed up the drug..When Summer went she came out of her bored state quickly..She wanted more..She had always craved for more every time after she snuffed her first time each day, but this time it was different..It was if she needed it..The next thing Billy knew, the raven-haired girl was rapidly taking the drug into her nose.  
"Sum..Stop..You're taking it too quick" Billy said  
"No..I want more" Summer said, groggily  
"Stop it" Billy said, concernly  
"Kiss me, Billy" Summer said, giggling  
"I can't" Billy said, quietly  
"Do it" Summer said  
  
Billy grabbed Summer and pulled her into a passionate kiss...Throwing the girl against the wall, Billy kissed her harder, trying to find the zipper on her AC/DC hoodie..But, Summer  
stopped him..She walked over to the counter and took in more Cocaine..Summer felt as if she was in another world, everything was spinning in fast circles..Bright lights flashed before her eyes, they were so beautiful to her but almost blinding...Billy stood in shock as Summer laughed hysterically, falling to the hard tiled flooring.  
"Summer! Jesus..Get up!" Billy exclaimed  
  
Summer just laid there..She couldn't see the lights anymore, the world wasn't spinning either...Everything was dark now..Except for the fire..It was everywhere. Everything was on fire. It was getting closer and closer to Summer..Then it caught her..She was knocked out  
when it hit her. Billy stood over Summer, scared..He didn't know what to do at all..It was all his fault that Summer had just OD'd.  
"Help!" Billy called  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------The band entered the door of Billy's home, music blaring into their ears..They were smiling, they knew they were going to see Summer again..Katie looked over to see a red-headed girl smiling at them..She knew it was the girl, Isabella that Summer had told them to meet there.  
"You guys! There's Isabella!" Katie yelled over the music  
  
The band walked over to Isabella, each shaking her hand. They then walked into the kitchen, which was the only quiet room in the whole house..It was where Summer was suppose to meet them.  
"Where is she?" Tomika asked  
"I..She was her ten minutes ago..Billy must of come and got her..I told her not to hang out with him..He's bad news" Isabella said, shaking her head  
"What do you mean?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms over her chest  
"Well..He smokes, drinks and takes every drug living to man..So, I consider that bad" Isabella said  
"Billy does those things? Our old Billy? The Billy who use to wear clothes with sequins and beads?" Marta asked, raising her eyebrow  
"I guess that's him" Isabella said  
"Does's Summer..." Freddy said, being cut off  
"No..But, she drinks and smokes" Isabella said  
"Summer drinks and smokes?" Katie asked, her eyes going wide  
"Yeah..It was her first time drinking tonight though" Isabella said  
"She doesn't do anything else does she?" Lawrence asked  
"Um..Well..Her cousin Brianna came up to me last week and said that Summer has a addiction..She's addicted to Cocaine, you guys" Isabella said, looking down at her feet  
"No...You're lying" Freddy said  
"I'm not" Isabella said  
"Where is she?" Marta asked  
"I have no idea..She was in here the last time I saw her" Isabella said  
  
Just then they heard someone yelling "Help!"...Freddy ran up and saw a gothic Billy at the top of a staircase, shaking..He ran up and into the bathroom..He saw Summer laying on the floor, her face pasty white.  
"Summer..Someone call 911!" Freddy yelled as loud as he could


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
Freddy dropped onto his knees next to the raven haired girl, he examined her face...Pale and  
lifeless. Katie ran into the room to see what was the matter only to be stopped in her tracks, her  
eyes quickly filled with tears.  
"What's the matter with her?" Katie asked  
"I have no idea....Ask Billy" Freddy said, his cheeks reddening from anger  
"Why him?" Katie asked  
"He's the one who did this too her" Freddy said  
"What the hell did you do to my best friend, Billy?" Katie asked, grabbing the much smaller boy and pinning him against the nearest wall  
"N-nothing" Billy stuttered  
"Liar! Tell me the truth! What the fuck did you do to Summer?" Katie asked, hysterically  
"She overdosed...She took too much Cocaine, okay? She went overboard" Billy said, quickly  
"Where did she get the drugs?" Katie asked  
"I..Um..I" Billy said, stopping  
"You gave them to her?! I am so going to kill you!" Katie yelled  
"Stop! Clam down, Katie. How much did she take exactly?" Zack asked, holding a struggling  
Katie back  
"About half the bag...Take away what is still on the ground and counter" Billy said  
"Jesus Christ...How stupid are you?" Tomika asked  
"Not too stupid" Billy said, smiling  
"Don't even try to make a smart comment like that now" Alicia said "I can beat you down way  
better than Katie can and she knows it"  
"She can" Katie said, through clenched teeth  
"You guys...Quit fighting and help me" Freddy said, walking out of the bathroom  
"Is she okay?" Zack asked  
"No...She's not breathing" Freddy said, shaking his head consantly  
"I'll go call 911" Lawrence said, running down the staircase  
"We need to get her downstairs" Freddy said  
"Okay" Marta said  
"I'll carry her down, you guys get the couch ready and tell everyone to leave...That is unless they want to be questioned by the police" Freddy said, quietly  
"I'm on it" Billy said, running downstairs  
  
Freddy walked back into the room. He then slowly and very carefully picked up Summer. She felt as light as a feather, as light as air. But, when Freddy got to the top of the staircase he started panicking. What if it was too late? What if Summer is already dead? Thinking these terrible things, Summer suddenly felt like a bag of bricks. Starting to panic even more, Freddy started hearing someone telling him to keep going forward, not to go down the staircase.  
"Freddy watch out!" Katie yelled  
  
Before he could realized what was happening, it was too late....Freddy hadn't seen the corner  
table and flower vase in front of him. And before he could stop himself, Freddy tripped sending  
Summer's body over the top of the staircase. He didn't know what had just happened, that is until he heard a crash and the very familiar girly scream of Billy.  
"Freddy! You killed her!" Billy yelled  
  
Getting on him feet, Freddy frantically ran down the staircase and saw what he had done...  
Summer had crashed through the table at the bottom of the staircase and landed on the cement  
statue next to it...He stood over Summer, starting to cry...He had killed her. Grabbing her hand it felt cold and limp. Dropping onto the floor, Freddy pulled his knees up to his chest and planted his head in his arms...He had never cried this hard before...He was a murdered...He had killed the only girl who understood him.  
"She's dead, she's dead. I killed her" Freddy whimpered  
"No...Freddy..Her heart is still beating" Katie exclaimed  
"R-really?" Freddy said, choking on his words  
"It's beating very slowly" Katie said  
"That means that it's bad, but she is still alive" Zack said  
  
Freddy tried to smile at the news, but couldn't bring himself too. He felt like he had still killed  
Summer. He stayed in the same position until the ambulance came...And after they left. He  
wanted to stay like that forever, but knew he couldn't. He needed to be there for Summer when  
she woke up, that was if she didn't hate him...If she even remembered any of this.  
"Let's go" Zack said, helping Freddy up  
"Yeah, let's go" Freddy said, walking out of the home, going to see the girl who's life he might have ruined


	8. AN: My SOR message board

A/N:  
  
Hey y'all...I need some more people to join my message board! I still need these original characters:  
  
Freddy Jones Zack Mooneyham Summer Hathaway Tomika Alicia Lawrence Gordon Marco Leonard Frankie Billy Dewey Finn Ms. Mullins Ned Schennebly Patty I don't need Ned, Ms. Mullins and Patty that much, but I really need the other characters...I Really, really need a Zack and Freddy..So, if you could join, I would love that...He is the link, I want it to work this Thanks y'all and please join if you can! Follow my instructions on how to get there:

1. First type in: www.  
2. then type in: xsorbit3

3. then: .com

4. Then: users/

5. then: schoolofrockroleplay

Just make sure to go to "Character Sign-up" and check to see if the character you are signing up as is not taken! You also have to make a bio on them, like the four other members have made.  
  
Much luv, xobadrhymer03


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
Freddy sat in the ER waiting room..He was gallowing in self pity..He had killed Summer, he knew it...That fall was not good at all. His ex-girlfriend Marta, stared at him...She walked over and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder...He was crying. She....Actually, no one had ever seen Spazzy McGee cry before.  
"You okay, Spazzy?" Marta asked, quietly  
"No..S-Summer..Why? Why did I have to hurt her? She was hurting enough" Freddy asked  
"It wasn't your fault" Marta said  
"Like hell it wasn't...You saw it..I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. She might be laying dead on a hospital gurney right now, Blondie" Freddy said, choking on his words  
"Don't think like that..She'll be okay" Marta said  
"How do you know? Oh..Yeah, You think you know everything..Just..Leave me alone" Freddy said, pushing Marta away from him

Marta walked away, teary eyed and sat back down next to her newest boyfriend, Gordon. Freddy walked over to the clearest spot the wall nearest to him and sat down. Pulling his knees almost up to him chin, he started rocking back in forth. He had ruined Summer..He had a gut  
feeling..He just had to know the truth..Did he? A man dressed in scrubs and a facemask came out to the group of crying teens and glanced at Freddy. He smiled at Summer's aunt, uncle and Brianna. Then spoke his words.  
"Ms. Hathaway is alive...The overdose did not effect her..But, there was one thing" The doctor said, looking down at the ground "It's alway's hard to inform families of these things"  
"What is is?" Miriam said  
"One..Child Services is taking Summer and her sibling away from you..She is going to stay with a foster family in New York, it is already set up...Two..Summer was paralyzed from her  
fall...He spine was crushed...She will have to be permitted to a wheelchair, but the damage was not so severe..With psychical therapy she might be able to walk again someday..She has asked to see..A Freddy" The doctor said  
"Me?" Freddy asked, The doctor nodded

Freddy got up, in complete shock...Summer was paralyzed? He had ruined her life..She would hate him forever...So, he made that fateful walk to her room...Waiting to hear her words of hatred..But, suddenly...He saw Summer in a bed, looking out into the hallway..A nurse wouldn't let him in, she said Summer didn't want to see him.

Freddy walked off, tears filling his eyes again and left the hospital...He had ruined it all.

Two Weeks Later...  
The band hugged Summer, all teary eyed at the airport...She was flying off to Florida..She was suppose to go to New York City at first, but the foster family backed away from her when they found out she was in a wheelchair...This broke Summer's heart, but at least she  
had found someone who liked her.  
"I love you guys" Summer said, quietly  
"We all love you" Marco said  
"I have to go...Tell Freddy I said bye" Summer said, wheeling off

Freddy hadn't shown up..He hadn't even talked to Summer since the accident. Summer felt terrible about this, she had thought Freddy had developed strong feelings for her..But, she was wrong. Summer wheeled towards her plane, crying hysterically.

Meanwhile, Freddy was chasing after her...He had been too late to say goodbye and try to get her to stay with his family...The band had told him where she was going and her was running after the small girl in a motorized wheelchair.  
"Summer!" Freddy yelled

Summer stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of Freddy's voice, she turned around and tried to smiled..But, she didn't have the strength to. She had to get away from her. Freddy finally made it up to the raven-haired girl and smiled, hugging her.  
"I am so sorry about what I did to you..But, please stay" Freddy said  
"It wasn't your fault..I was the one who overdosed on Cocaine" Summer said  
"Please stay..You can live with my family and I" Freddy said  
"I have to get away..I can't live here anymore" Summer said, trying to wheel away from Freddy  
"No..I love you" Freddy said  
"I love you too, but...No..I can't say that..I have to go" Summer said, finally able to get away  
"No..Summer!" Freddy yelled  
"I'm so sorry" Summer said, quietly  
"I'll find you! I'll get you back someday!" Freddy yelled  
"I know you will..And I'll find you too" Summer said, wheeling away from her old life and into another

A/N: The end...I think I might do a sequel though! Thanks for reviewing! Read my new story:"_Dark Dreams and Bloodied Screams_"...R&R! 


End file.
